fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Veneficus: hoofdstuk 11
600px|centre 11 November 2018 13:12 Izak zocht in de menigte naar degene die hem zojuist verwelkomd had. ‘Ga maar zitten’, galmde de zware mysterieuze stem opnieuw. Izak liep verlegen de stenen trap af naar het plein. Een jonge man met pikzwart haar dat tot aan zijn kin liep wees een bankje aan waar Leroy ook op zat. Het waren allemaal een soort picknickbankjes. Izak ging zitten op de bank die de man had aangewezen. Aan de overkant van het tafeltje zaten Lisa en een jongen met korte blonde haren. Zijn doffe blauwe ogen keken hem recht aan. De jongen stak zijn hand uit. Izak schudde zijn hand. ‘Aangenaam Izak, ik ben Leon’, zei hij op een formele toon. ‘Aangenaam’, reageerde Izak. Hij herinnerde zich dat Leroy had gezegd dat het een van de drie leiders was. Dan was degene die hem net had verwelkomd zeker de derde. Hoe heette hij ook al weer? Oh ja, Evan. Het viel Izak op dat de meeste mensen hier ouder waren dan hij, maar dat bijna niemand boven de vijfentwintig jaar oud was. ‘Heb je nog vragen?’ vroeg Lisa. ‘Ja,’ antwoordde Izak aarzelend,‘waarom is iedereen eigenlijk zo jong hier? Ik bedoel, de meeste mensen zijn ouder dan ik, maar ik heb nog niet echt mensen gezien die ouder dan vijfentwintig waren’. Lisa leek even te twijfelen. ‘Dat zit zo,’ zei ze uiteindelijk,‘als mensen ouder worden dan hebben ze meestal een slechtere conditie, en als er dan oorlog is hebben ze minder kans om het te overleven dan de jonge mensen. En bovendien word je magie ook stabieler als je ouder wordt dus dan zou je weer terug kunnen gaan naar de normale wereld’. Izak schrok een beetje, gingen er echt zoveel mensen dood in gevechten? En waren er überhaupt zoveel gevechten dan. ‘Zijn er dan zoveel gevechten?’ vroeg Izak. ‘Niet heel veel, maar af en toe wel een klein gevecht. Maar er is al een tijdje geen oorlog geweest, de laatste oorlog was de Grote Oorlog, weet je daar al iets over?’ Izak knikte. ‘En ik heb nog een vraag, ik denk de laatste, wat doen we hier eigenlijk zoal?’ vroeg Izak. ‘Wat we vooral doen is oefenen met magie zonder dat de normale mensen zich met ons bemoeien. Onze voorouders hebben een koepel om dit gebied heen gemaakt om te zorgen dat de normale mensen ons niet zien. Zo kunnen we ongezien en zonder dat we schade toebrengen leren onze magie te bedwingen. En soms zijn er gevechten om onszelf te verdedigen.’ Een aantal minuten later kwam er een jongen aan met eten. Hij had borden tosti’s op het dienblad. Izak sperde zijn ogen wijd open. Hoelang was het inmiddels geleden dat hij iets normaals had gegeten? Jaren? Lang in ieder geval, te lang. Toen hij zijn bord kreeg begon hij gelijk met eten. Het was verrukkelijk, hij had dit zo gemist. Niemand zei een woord, iedereen was te druk aan het eten. Izak schrokte, terwijl hij zo net mogelijk probeerde te blijven, de tosti’s naar binnen. Leroy glimlachte. ‘Jij was zo te zijn wel toe aan een goed maal’, grinnikte hij. Izak gaf geen antwoord. Het viel hem op dat Leon tot nu toe vrij weinig gezegd had, alleen maar gekeken. ‘Straks gaan alle sjamanen oefenen met vuur, je mag zelf weten of je eerst nog even niet mee wil of als je je verveelt dat je even mee probeert te doen,’ zei Lisa,‘maar doe alsjeblieft wat je denkt dat goed voor je is.’ Izak werd enthousiast. Yes, deze mensen zouden hem beter kunnen leren omgaan met de magie. Hij zou sowieso meedoen. ‘Ik doe dan mee!’ riep Izak enthousiast. ‘Leuk’, zei Lisa, ze glimlachte. Izak had het gevoel dat er verborgen emoties achter de glimlach schuilgingen maar hij kon ze niet achterhalen. Toen ze klaar waren met eten werd hij door Leon begeleid naar een groot groen veld. ‘Hier ga je oefenen’, bromde Leon. Hij wenkte een meisje van ongeveer Izaks leeftijd. ‘Izak, dit is Aster, Aster dit is Izak’, stelde Leon hen aan elkaar voor. Ze gaven elkaar een hand. Izak keek in haar mooie hazelbruine ogen. ‘Jullie gaan nu eerst proberen een vlammetje in jullie hand te maken,’ gromde Leon met een lage stem,‘de beste manier daarvoor is om je flink kwaad of verdrietig te maken, denk aan iemand die je haat, iets verdrietigs wat je is overkomen, verzin gewoon iets’, instrueerde Leon. Izak sloot zijn ogen. Hij dacht aan zijn broer. Hij zag het moment weer helemaal voor zich. Met al het geluid om zich heen kon hij zich niet heel goed concentreren. Hij probeerde zichzelf zo veel mogelijk af te sluiten van de wereld om zich heen, hij concentreerde zich op het roerloze gezicht van Fabian. En toen kwam plotseling de brand. De man had gezegd dat het zijn schuld was geweest, hij geloofde hem. Hij had zijn eigen broer gedood. Hij ging net zolang door met zich zelf kwellen totdat de tranen bijna over zijn wangen liepen. Hij voelde iets warms bij zijn hand. Hij deed zijn ogen open. Hij keek naar zijn linkerhand. Hij zag dat het logo van Pyro langzaam begon te gloeien, totdat er een vlam ontstond in zijn hand. Toen hij keek naar Aster, die tegenover hem stond, zag hij dat zij nog geen vlam in haar hand had. Hij kreeg een klein beetje voldoening. ‘Goed zo Izak’, zei Leon neutraal. Aster keek op. Ze keek gefrustreerd naar de vlam in Izaks hand. Hij had een klein beetje medelijden met haar. Uit het niets slaakte ze een gruwelijke kreet. Een vlam rees op uit haar hand. Tevreden keek ze naar haar hand. ‘Yes’, murmelde ze half in zichzelf. ‘Goed gedaan Aster’, gromde Leon met zijn lage stem. Ze keek trots. ‘Goed’, vervolgde hij,‘nu moeten jullie proberen om de vlam als een bal van de ene naar de andere hand te gooien. Enthousiasme welde in Izak op. Hij merkte dat de vlam in zijn hand wat kleiner was geworden, dat kwam waarschijnlijk omdat hij minder gefocust was. Hij probeerde een bal te vormen van het vuur met zijn gedachten. Het mislukte. Het vuur bewoog niet eens, afgezien van het heen en weer waaien door de wind. ‘Niet met je hoofd, doe het met je hart!’ riep Leon. ‘Vorm een bal met je handen en gebruik hem met je hart’. Izak probeerde zijn instructies op te volgen. Hij duwde zijn rechterhand over zijn linker en probeerde een bal te maken alsof het klei was. Hij haalde de rechterhand van zijn linker af en keek naar de vlam. Het leek al meer op een cirkel maar het nam al gauw weer zijn eerdere vorm aan. Teleurgesteld keek hij naar het vuur. Hij keek voor zich naar Aster, die blij naar haar eigen vlam keek. Ze had net een perfecte bal gecreëerd en zat nu vrolijk te jongleren met de vuurbal. Jaloers wendde Izak zich weer tot zichzelf. Hij gaf zijn volledige concentratie aan zijn eigen vlam. In de verte hoorde hij Leon Aster complimenteren. Opnieuw duwde hij zijn handen weer over elkaar om een bal te maken. Hij stopte er meer kracht in, recht uit zijn hart. Hij stopte al het verdriet en kracht die hij had er in. Met trots keek hij naar de vuurbal die hij over zijn hand rolde. Hij gooide voorzichtig de bal van de ene naar de andere hand. Hij zag de bal langzaam door de lucht vliegen en in zijn rechterhand belanden. Hij hoorde dat Leon hem een compliment gaf. Hij keek naar Aster. Hij zag dat haar prachtige hazelbruine ogen hem recht aankeken. Plotseling gooide ze glimlachend de vuurbal naar Izak. Vlug ving Izak de bal op. Hij glimlachte ook. Hij gooide alle twee de vuurballen tegelijk naar Aster toe. Ze ving ze allebei op. ‘Oké, genoeg gespeeld voor vandaag,’ riep Leon,‘jullie mogen gaan, doe maar iets leuks of zo’. Samen liepen Izak en Aster weg. Vorige: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 10 Volgende: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 12 Wat vonden jullie ervan? Hebben jullie dit hoofdstuk gelezen? Ja Categorie:Veneficus Categorie:Veneficus: hoofdstukken Categorie:Nachthart Categorie:Nachthart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal